1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which processes a movie.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capture device which can generate a digest movie as a digest of movie data is known.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-200559 discloses an image capture device which generates a single still picture and a movie stream as a digest movie when the shutter release key is pressed.